SUPER SMASH BROS X!
by supersmashbros498
Summary: This focuses on Wii fit trainer and her adventures to take down not one, but 2 new threats from N.M.E along with Bowser, dedede, and a new villain...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Greetings super smash bros fans out there! I present you a 2 part fanfic series, SSBX And TSSBS! Each series is it's own universe explaining the origins of each series, so without info, let's recap.

Super smash bros x: A dark action packed take on the series. This focus on the Wii fit trainer who was born on Jan 21 1999 and gets sucked into the smash bros world to take down 2 new threats, Dark the hedgehog (Fanmade character) and the beast Asylus.

The super smash bros show: A spin-off to SSBX, SSB, And tom and jerry when Sonic and Pac-man try to outwit each other to prevail in the art of cartoon violence. When Pac-man's enemy, the time witch turns him into the size of a toy, Him and his long time foe Sonic (I'll explain later) have to team up and go on adventures and deal with strange crossovers, from justice league to transformers!

Me: Now with that out of the way, let's decide on which series goes first!

Smashers: (Nothing)

Me: 2.. okay uh The super smash bros show?

Samus: Don't make me blast your head off.

Me: SUPER SMASH BROS X IT IS!


	2. THE END OF THE BEGINNING!

in 2009, the super smash brothers defeated Tabbu and saved their world, and now it was time to say goodbye. Peach wasn't very good this so she just cried her eyes out as Mario had to contort her and calm her down.

Meanwhile Sonic was getting all of the attention for saving the day.

"I'm am pleased with your actions Sonic, you will forever be a proud member of Nintendo." Marth stated.

"Hey no problem Marth this is just what I do for a living, taking down bad guys and being a way past cool hero!" Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Glory hog" Samus muttered under her breath.

(PAGE BREAK!)

It was June 3rd 2012 in the mushroom kingdom and Mario was finishing up Super Mario 3d Land as he heard a knock on his door. "Hello?" "Hey hey Mario! Boy that was some adventures we had in the subspace!" Kirby stated as Mario nodded.

"Heya Kirby long time no see! How's your work coming along?" Mario asked. "Eh just finished up Kirby's return to dreamland and thanks for letting me to use your new super Mario bros blueprints." Kirby said.

"Anytime!" Mario replied.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to make another smash bros game!" Kirby stated.

"eh let's end the brawl now" Mario replied.

Just than Luigi and Peach came downstairs. Peach was about to ask Mario something until she saw Kirby and hugged.

"Oh Kirby i'm so glad your okay! I missed you so much!" Peach said with tears In her eyes.

"Oh shucks Peach I only been away for 3 years!" Kirby replied

Mario and Luigi both looked at each other and smiled.

Than Mario saw Yoshi playing a game he never saw before. "What game are you-a-playing Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"A play station game" Yoshi replied.

Mario's and Kirby's eyes widen as they tackled Yoshi into the ground as Peach gasped.

"Hey what's the funny idea?!" Yoshi asked angrily.

"Why are you playing a P.S game?! You on Nintendo's side remember!" Kirby said angrily as Luigi nodded.

Peach had enough as she whacked Mario and Kirby with a frying pan.

"Guys it's just a PS3 game you don't have to fuss about it!" Peach said angrily.

Mario and Kirby bother rubbed the heads and moaned. "So much for missing me!" Kirby replied. Mario still wasn't okay with this as he went to Yoshi. "Okay what game are you playing exactly?" Mario asked.

"Just this game called Play station all stars battle royale! It's almost identical to Our smash bros series!" Yoshi stated.

Mario and Kirby looked at each other and laughed as they began to play the game. "Sure, like they could ever beat us in our own game!" Mario stated as Kirby nodded.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Mario's and Kirby's jaws dropped as Peach raised an eyebrow. "So what did you 2 think?' Yoshi asked. Without a word, Mario grabbed the smash bros box and grabbed a hand full of smash cards, something they used to invite people to smash bros and handed Kirby, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi one.

Yoshi didn't like where this was going at all. "Mario don't tell me you really going through with this!" He said in annoyance.

"Like it or not! The super smash brothers are back!" Mario shouted as Kirby and Luigi both cheered.

Just than Bowser came in. "BAHAHAHA! I got your now plumber!" He shouted. Mario slapped 4 smash cards right in Bowsers face as Kirby, Luigi, and Yoshi dashed out.

"Give this to Rosalina, and the 2 DK'S and meet us at the smash mansion!" Mario shouted as he dashed off to.

Bowser had a WTF face as he shrugged and hoped into his clown car and drove off.

Looks like the smashers are back in action! All because of a play station knock off game.


	3. back with the smash gang!

The Mario bros, DK'S, Kirby, Peach, Bowser and Rosalina were at the smash mansion, which was pretty torn up.

"Uh? The mansion isn't supposed to look like that is it?" Rosalina asked.

"Nope and I know a certain speedster that to clean this up faster than positive reviews on Pac-man world 3!" Mario stated as he dialed a phone number.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic and Mega man just got back to saving their worlds from Egg man and willy.

"That was some sweet footwork Mega man!" Sonic shouted.

"Thanks! If only Capcom noticed..." Mega man said sadly.

"Hey don't give me that quitter talk you'll be in another game I promise!" Sonic said with a smirk.

Just than Sonic's phone ranged as he answered it. "What do you want you overweighted plumber cant you see i'm trying to cheer up rock?" Sonic asked angrily. "Well tell him he doesn't have to shed another tear, because you 2 are our 3 party guest in SUPER SMASH BROTHERS 4!" Mario replied.

Sonic's eyes widen as Mega man raised an eyebrow.

"Good news rock, your going to be in another video game!" Sonic shouted as Mega man's eyes sparked. "Really? not as a fat guy?!" Mega man asked.

"You bet!" Sonic replied.

Mega man hugged Sonic as Sonic began to look the other way. "Um could you stop now?" Sonic asked. "What? OH sorry!" Mega man replied as he let go. "Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Sonic shouted as him and Mega man dashed off to the smash mansion.

(PAGE BREAK!)

sonic and mega man arrived at the smash mansion. "Hey guys!" Sonic shouted. "Heya Sonic!" Mario replied. "Yeah Yeah skip the greetings and get to cleaning!" Kirby said to Sonic.

Sonic eyed Mario in confusion as Mario began to sweat. "Yeah about that the mansion isn't so great and we kinda need your help." Yoshi stated.

"Gee if you would had told me sooner I would had brought a bucket of water with me!" Sonic replied.

"What can we use now?" Mega man asked.

Everyone turned the heads to Peach talking to Rosalina, soon Kirby grew devil horns as everyone soon followed.

"Come on guys isn't there a better way?" Mega man asked.

"Not when you have to give a bunch of cards to a bunch of people in a bunch of different universes!" Kirby replied as everyone walked up to Peach.

"Hey Peach, I'm sorry to say this but it doesn't look like Ness is coming back" Kirby said sadly.

"What do you mean? he looked in good health when we last saw him!" Peach replied with a warm smile.

Kirby handed Peach Ness's hat as Peach gasped and quickly began to tear up. "Oh no!" Peach shouted as she began to cry out waves of water and it filled up the bucket.

Sonic formed a spin ball and dashed in and out of the smash mansion, after he was done, the smash mansion was looking fresh! "Way past fresh!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Well with that out of the way time to pass out the smash invites!" Mario shouted cheerfully. Everyone groaned as Mario frowned. "This is gonna take a while." Yoshi said in annoyance.

"Wait what if we just texted everyone?" Kirby asked. "Eh we better not, Zelda wont agree with it?" Sonic replied.

"It's okay, i'll-a-take the heat!" Mario stated as Yoshi signed in relief.

Everyone walked inside as Rosalina was confronting Peach.

(PAGE BREAK!)

By now, MOST of the smashers came back. Link, Samus, Marth, Toon Link, Ike, Lucario E.T.C

As last time, Sonic was getting a sh1t ton of attention for defeating Tabuu, and Mario, Kirby and Zelda were setting up the smash mansion like they did even since Melee.

"As much as I appreciate this but if I may ask 2 things?" Zelda asked with her hands on her hips. "Ask ahead!" Kirby shouted.

"How did you get everyone here quickly?" She asked. "The power of texting sister!" Kirby shouted.

Zelda eyed Mario in disgust as Mario anime sweat dropped while he showed a nervous smile. "Okay next thing, what drove you to make another smash bros?" Zelda asked slightly irritated.

Now Mario and Kirby really didn't know what to say until Mario shouted angrily: "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE A NEWS REPORTER?!"


	4. Newing the newcomers

All of the newcomers arrived, even Pac-man! Kirby's 1# nightmare. Zelda had a smirk as she was looking at Kirby.

"What's the matter, Afraid of being forgotten?" Zelda asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nope, it's because he's to creepy and the way he keeps on smiling!" Kirby replied.

Zelda and Kirby tip toed over to Pac-man but unfortunately Pac-man caught sight of Kirby and stated in annoyance: "I don't smile all the time you know." Zelda and Kirby both signed in relief.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Mario, Sonic, Pac-man and Mega man, 4 of the greatest icons of all time (Or at least 3 of them) were discussing everything about Super smash bros 4. "Okay how many people want us to fight to the death?" Sonic asked.

"I took a survey, and there were at least 96% people want me to stab Pac-man with my flame sword. Pac-man gulped in fear until Mario read something. "Hey we-a-didn't meet all the newcomers yet?"

"Maybe we should" Mega man replied. Mario, Pac-man and Sonic laughed their a55es off while Mega man raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay how about we just meet a newcomer per one?" Mega man asked. "Great-a-idea rock! I'll meet Rosalina, Pac-man meets Little Mac, Rock meets Greninja and Sonic will meet up with the Wii fit trainer!" Mario stated.

"What's a wii fit trainer?" Sonic asked. "You know, slenderman's super cute sister!" Pac-man replied. Sonic still was in confusion as Mario signed.

"Dude just meet her" Mega man replied.

And just like that, our hero's spilt pathways.


	5. Love at weird sight

Sonic knocked on Wii fit's door and waited. At first Sonic couldn't care less who this wii fit trainer was, he planned on a 1 minute meeting and run off and go back to what he was doing.

When the door opened, Sonic was staring at a 5.5 foot pale white skin colored woman. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a white twill collar along with breast pockets.

"Hi, i'm the Wii fit trainer, but you can call me Wii fit! Your Sonic the hedgehog right?" Wii fit asked, in her ever cheerful self.

Sonic just stood there speechless as Wii fit grew confused. "Uh? Are you okay?" she asked. Sonic still just stood there. Now, Wii fit was worried as she hit Sonic hoping to knock him from his trance but all that did is make Sonic scream in agony.

"Oh i'm sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt you at all! Honest!" Wii fit shouted.

"It's alright I fell into a trace, and your right I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic stated with a smirk as Wii fit smiled warmly.

"I'm really sorry I guess I didn't know my strength!" Wii fit said as she smiled nervously. "Cool so you feel?" Sonic asked.

Than at that moment, Wii fit's stomach growled loudly as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Hehehe kinda hungry!" She replied in embarrassment.

Sonic chuckled until "BOOM!" Sonic and Wii fit both turned to the smash café where it just got blown up. Mario, Kirby, DK and Palutena were there also. Mario, DK and Kirby were pitch black with tiny flames on there bodies.

"Wow Palutena that x bomb was really something!" Link shouted as DK fell to the ground and got KO'd.

Wii fit just looked at Sonic in confusion. "Um does that happen usually?" She asked. "Yeah, when everything's set up again, they go back to there old antics!" Sonic replied.

Wii fit's stomach moaned again as she frowned. "I don't mean to interrupt but I really am starving." Wii fit said as Sonic gasped.

"Oh sorry about that! Come on let's go before someone gets hurt." Sonic replied as the 2 walked out.

"Hey plumber were going out wanna come?!" Sonic asked.

Mario dusted of his arms as he eyed Kirby in annoyance.

"I-a-told you that was overpowered!" Mario said angrily. "LIKE YOUR BLUE SHELLS AREN'T!" Kirby shouted twice as angry.

Mario and Kirby continued to argue as Sonic face palmed while Wii fit folded her arms in annoyance.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Pac-man went to the smash gym to meet Little Mac.

"So your NAMCO's heavy set champ aren't you?" Little mac asked.

"The one and only!" Pac-man replied with a grin.

"I look forward going head to head with you!" Little mac stated as Pac-man nodded.

"Me to, but when the camera's and the Youtube video's start rolling in just know i'm going to kick you a55." Pac-man said calmly.

Little Mac nodded until his eyes widen. "WHAT?!" But by that time, Pac-man was out the door.


	6. A dark encourtering!

After eating (Wii fit had 4 plates due to her abnormal appetite) Wii fit, Sonic and Pac-man were walking back to the smash mansion after mall shopping. "I thought you don't these types of things!" Sonic said irritated.

"What? Just because I have a stomach doesn't mean I can't do a little of shopping!" Wii fit said with a smirk.

"More like shop-lifting!" Sonic replied. Wii fit glared at Sonic in annoyance as Pac-man chuckled.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Nega man, a dark evil version of Mega man, (Made by gojidude2) has been one of the super smash brothers greatest enemies. Unlike Mega man's blue metal, Nega man has black metal and red cyborg like eyes.

He along with Bowser were trying to figure out how to kill the smashers and takeover Nintendo.

They were brainstorming idea until Bowser came up with something.

"Hey let's meet up with King dedede!" Bowser shouted.

"What's a dedede?" Nega man asked. "One of the villains along with me that tried to take over the smash mansion but we failed... and did community service."

"Interesting, is he here now?" Nega man asked. "(Cowboy laugh) YOU BET!" Nega man turned and saw the bird king himself, King dedede.

"So you were one of the villains from Super smash brothers!" Nega man shouted.

"Yep and I know exactly how to clobber that Kir-bay and those other guys!" dedede shouted.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Our 3 villains were at dedede's castle (If any of you watched Kirby right back at ya you would know where this was going).

(ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!)

"BING!" 2 beings stepped out of the portal, a Godzilla like monster appeared along with... SONIC?! Bowser got into a fighting stance against the Sonic like figure.

"Your not gonna beat me rodent!" Bowser roared.

"YEAH WHAT KIND OF STUPIDNESS IS THIS?!" dedede yelled.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa fella's! This isn't the blue blur you all know and hate, meet Dark the hedgehog!" N.M.E Salesmen stated.

Unlike Sonic's bright blue skin, Dark had pure black skin along with pure red eyes and black sneakers.

"Darks the name, blood lust is my game!" Dark shouted with a devilish smirk with sharp teeth.

"Now with that out of the way here is Dark's companion, the demon beast Asylus!"

Asylus roared in fury as Bowser was confused. "Wait? Why does he look identical to me?"

"I think it's because since these 2 aren't in smash bros they have to be based off of another one's design." Nega man replied.

"And we'll throw in one more surprise! Actually 4!" N.M.E salesman stated with a grin.

"BING!" 4 puffballs appeared, the 4 main colors (Red blue yellow and green) each with a bandanna matching it's color and ninja weapons. they are THE KIRBY BROS!

"Introducing the Kirby bros! based off of the popular fan made series super Mario bros z!" N.M.E stated.

"Of course!" Bowser said angrily.

Nega man had an evil grin as he stepped in front of all 6 monsters. "Gentlemen, let's cause some chaos!" Nega man shouted as all 6 monsters nodded their heads.


	7. Meet the Kirby bros!

Nega man, Bowser (dedede was busy eating hot wings) and the 6 monsters appeared at Nintendo city. "Look, all I need you all to do is kill 4 mascot's!" Nega man stated.

"Named them and I will killed them faster than negative reviews on Crash of the titans!" Asylus stated.

"Wait, you talk? Never mind just kill The blue hedgehog and robots, yellow tennis ball and the red plumber!" Nega man stated.

"So how's going first?" the blue Kirby asked. "You gumball!" the red Kirby shouted and he whacked blue Kirby.

"Great! now let's give them a warm welcome!" Bowser said evilly.

"Hold it! who is she?" Blue Kirby asked as he pointed at Wii fit trainer.

"I don't know, wait you like her?" Green Kirby asked.

"Quiet! Let's just kill her than go after the blue astro boy!" Asylus said.

"Sounds like a plan! And I hope that Meatball Mario shows up! I have unfinished business with him!" Red Kirby shouted.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic gave up, he couldn't carry 100 pounds worth of clothes anymore. Wii fit just signed as Pac-man laughed...until a car came topping over a random 6 year old.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAA!" Sonic screamed.

Wii fit managed to rescue the boy before he got sent on a one way trip to hell.

Wii fit looked and saw Nega man along with Asylus and Dark.

"Another knock off again?!" Sonic asked angrily. "Is that copy bot?" Mega man asked.

"Nope, the name's Nega man!" Nega man replied. "And i'm not that green idiot with that princess crown!" Dark replied.

"At least the green idiot was more original!" Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Well I don't care who's original and who's a knock-off what I want to know who are you and why are you here!" Wii fit asked angrily.

"Simply, I know the super smash brothers back story and how it was made by Mashiro Sakurai! And I also know about the 4 icons!" Nega man stated as he pointed at you know who.

"Hey where's the blue boy?" Bowser asked.

"NOT HERE AND I PROMISE YOU I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU HURT HIM!" Wii fit shouted in rage.

"Will just have to test that! but in the meantime, you got 4 problem's to deal with!" Nega man stated as he snapped his fingers.

4 shadow like figures appeared, each with a different color of menacing stares.

Wii fit, Sonic and Pac-man all got into fighting stances, preparing for the worst. Than the Kirby bros showed up.

Wii fit, Sonic and Pac-man all began to laugh as the Kirby bros looked at each other in annoyance. Green Kirby pulled out a random bomb and threw it at them, blowing them all up.

"Well I guess the small ones really do pack a punch." Wii fit said before she began shaking the dust off of her.

Than a green pipe appeared as Mario jumped out of the pipe.

"Hey-a-guys! Did-I-a miss anything?" "More than you think fatty!"

Mario instantly knew that voice as he turned to red Kirby.

"Well Well Well long time no getting a55 kicked eh red Kirby?" Mario asked. "IT WILL BE YOU THIS TIME THAT WILL GET YOUR A55 KICKED JERFACE!" Red Kirby shouted angrily.

"Sure what ever just meet us on Yoshi's island!" Green Kirby shouted as him and blue and yellow Kirby dashed off.

"Your finished now Plumber!" Red Kirby shouted as he dashed off.

"(Growls) AFTER I KILL THEM I'M GOING RIPPED THEM INTO PIECES!" Wii fit shouted angrily as she dashed off after the Kirby bros.

Mario and Pac-man just stared at each other as Sonic smirked. "Yeah I forgot to mention she can get like that at times!" Sonic said as he dashed off.

"And I-a-think Sonic also forgot to mention he has some feelings for her if you know what I mean!" Mario stated.

Pac-man just face palmed himself as he said to himself. "I'm stuck with a bunch of maniac's and losers!"


End file.
